An Autumn Engagement
by LilMissNerdfighter
Summary: Prompted by Harry's engagement, Hermione reflects on the past few years.


**A/N: Just a random one-shot I wrote, because I was in an autumn-y mood. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Hermione hadn't felt this content in a long time. She was sipping a hot mug of tea, watching the red leaves fall from her armchair by the window. She loved autumn; it reminded her of Hogwarts and of her wedding. The leaves had been golden then, too- crunching underfoot and providing the perfect backdrop. She had married Ron straight out of school, at the Burrow, with all her friends surrounding her. It had been one of the happiest days of her life.

The others were the days her children were born, and today. Today rightfully shouldn't have been so happy for her- after all, it was Harry who was engaged- but she was ecstatic. Everything was finally perfect.

Outside, the Weasley children were playing (both hers and Ginny's) whilst Harry and Ron watched, making sure they didn't seriously hurt any gnomes (or any other creatures, come to that). Ginny was out shopping, leaving them in charge and Hermione had been sent inside, because 'they could manage without her help'. Years ago, she would've been insulted, but now she was happy to watch- she hadn't wanted to interfere with the 'serious chat' her boys were having. And that was the best part- because Ron had accepted Harry's engagement, and hadn't made a fuss.

It had made everything even better when it turned out that Harry's betrothed had turned out to not be a complete asshat.

As if on cue, the gate swung open and Harry ran to kiss his fiancé. Ron flushed slightly, but didn't say anything. Hermione smiled as Hugo shook the man's hand and Rose waved shyly. Harry laughed at something his fiancé muttered, one arm looped round his waist. Ron tried to restrain the smile threatening to ruin his façade of reluctant acceptance, and shook the soon-to-be-Potter. Well, Hermione knew that was how Ron was thinking of it, although neither of the couple had actually confirmed who was taking whose surname. She didn't care either way, Harry was finally happy, and had recovered from the Ginny debacle.

* * *

'_What do you mean broke up with her?' yelled Ron, his face flushed to match his hair._

'_Ron, please.' Hermione whispered, casting a shield charm between the pair._

'_It's not my fault we were fighting every other second!' Harry growled._

'_There has to have been a reason- you can't have been a very good boyfriend!'_

'_RONALD!' _

'_Sorry, 'Mione- but you were thinking it too!_

_To both Ron and Hermione's surprise, Harry sighed and slumped into one of the armchairs. He buried his head in his hands, muffling his words._

'_You're right, I'm a crap boyfriend.'_

'_No- I'm sure you weren't-'_

'_I was, Hermione. What sort of boyfriend realises that they're gay and doesn't immediately tell their girlfriend?'_

_The silence lasted for two endless seconds, and then was shattered by Hermione's laughter and Ron's groans._

'_I told you!'_

'_Harry, mate- I hope you realise you owe me 10 galleons.'_

'_W-what? You _knew_?' Harry asked in disbelief. _

'_Yes, Harry. It was sort of obvious.' Hermione told him gently._

_Harry laughed nervously, as Ron reluctantly handed the 10 galleons over to his wife. He would never tell them, but he had been so worried that they would completely lose it and refuse to speak to him again. He hadn't expected them to have guessed, but really he should've known- they knew everything about him. Half a moment later, Ron made some off-hand joke and the trio burst into fits of laughter, vanishing any remaining tension. It was a moment which all three would remember fondly in the years to come._

* * *

Sure, it hadn't been smooth sailing, and when Harry had announced that he had found a boyfriend, was definitely no exception.

* * *

_They were in Hermione and Ron's lounge, sprawled in front of the fire. Hugo and Rose were spending the night at the Burrow, and Harry had been invited round, because 'they hadn't had time to catch up in far too long'. In reality had been little over a week since the Weasleys (and Harry) had bundled into their tiny kitchen, spilling into the hall. Ron had just slaughtered Harry at chess and was grinning like an idiot. _

'_So, Harry. How are things?' Hermione asked pleasantly._

'_Well, I-'_

'_What 'Mione means is- is the reason you've been practically skipping all evening because you've found somebody to shag?' interrupted Ron. Hermione shook her head in disbelief and took another sip of her wine, as Harry flushed bright red._

'_Well, um yes?'_

_Hermione clapped her hands together and Ron grinned. _

'_About time too, mate.' _

'_When can we meet him? Soon? Is he nice?' Hermione paused, and looked at Harry and Ron's bemused expressions. 'What? Am I not allowed to be happy for Harry?'_

'_Who is the poor guy?' laughed Ron, shaking his head. Harry fidgeted nervously, suddenly finding the tassels on the rug very interesting._

'_Draco. Draco Malfoy.' He whispered._

_All the colour drained from Ron's face, and nearly choked on a sherbet lemon he was eating. Hermione moved closer to Harry and looked at him in confusion._

'_Draco Malfoy- as in our Malfoy? The one who you used to hate so much at school? Really?' asked Hermione. Harry shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile._

'_Y'know what they say about there being a fine line between love and hate? Apparently that's true.'_

_In the corner, Ron stopped spluttering and the colour returned to his face. He took a deep breath, as if to try and compose himself._

'_What the hell is wrong with you?'_

'_I know, it's mad- I'm still a bit surprised too. He's different now, Ron- he's not such an annoying ferret!' Harry shrugged, meeting Ron's half furious, half bewildered gaze. 'Honestly, in the three months since we became friends-'_

'_Three months!' said Hermione, indignantly._

'_I was going to tell you, 'Mione- I really was. It just never seemed like the right time. You're always so busy with the kids- it's hardly something you can mention in passing: 'Hi, I saw Malfoy the other day, and he's not such an idiot. Also, somehow between hating him and becoming friends with him, I fell in love. Could you pass the carrots, please?'_

'_You're sure he's changed?' _

'_Yeah- he's nothing like he was at school!' _

'_You really love him?' _

'_Yeah…' Harry blushed._

'_Are you absolutely mad-' _

'_Oh for Merlin's sake, Ronald, get a grip! Yeah, Malfoy was awful, but if Harry says he's changed, then he has. If he's making Harry happy, then what's the point in harbouring pointless grudges?'_

'_But, 'Mione-' protested Ron._

'_No buts, Ron-Harry, in that case, do you want to invite Malfoy round here for lunch at some point? Don't look at me like that, Ron!'_

'_Thanks, Hermione- I really appreciate it.' Harry smiled, draining the remnants of his drink._

'_You're welcome, Harry.'_

* * *

It had been two years since Harry had told them, and if someone had told her five years ago that Draco Malfoy would be part of her day-to-day life (and that she would consider him a friend) she would've had them apparated to St Mungo's that second. However, now you couldn't have Harry without encountering Draco at some point, and everyone had accepted that they were a package deal. Draco was universally accepted among Harry's friends.

Even Ron had accepted that Draco wasn't a fling after the third lunch, and since then had made an effort to be civil towards him. Recently though, Ron and Draco had been in the same room for hours at a time without a single snide comment being made, and Hermione knew Ron would never admit it, but she knew he didn't mind Draco as much as he pretended. He had never even tried to object to Draco coming round after that first day, and he didn't outwardly seem to care that most days Draco dropped Scorpius round to play with Hugo and Rose. Ron didn't care that the three of them were inseparable, and had been heard to remark that Scorpius was a good influence on his children. As for herself, Hermione was delighted that Scorpius came round so often- he was such a good kid. Besides, Harry and Draco were so busy, she was happy to help.

They were getting married in just under a year, and Hermione couldn't be happier for the pair of them. No-one deserved happiness more than Harry, and she had never seen him happier than when he was with Draco and Scorpius. After all that they had been through, everything had finally come together. Finally, all was well.


End file.
